Bad Advice
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: Cyborg likes Bumble Bee but doesn't know what to do He decides to ask Robin and BB for advice Jinx and Kid Flash are on the rocks so she agrees to help Cy in making Bee jealous Mix in Argent hair dye an angry Raven and a clueless Starfire chaos will ensue


**I couldn't have come up with this story if it wasn't for the wonderful help of Cassie Glitter!!!!!!**

Titans Tower was full of chaos. Starfire was getting ready for some Tameranian holiday that celebrates good female friends. She had invited Argent, Jinx, and Bumble Bee over to Titans Tower for a big get together. Argent was talking about how awesome her boyfriend Hot Spot is, and Raven was trying to hide from all the cheer in her room. Bumble Bee was busy flirting with Cyborg, who didn't seem to notice.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cyborg was feeling really nervous about Bumble Bee staying over at the tower. He really liked her, but didn't know how to get her attention. While he was deep in thought Robin and Beast Boy walked by and noticed the frown firmly set on his face.

"Hey, Cy what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Yeah dude, what's the matter? Beast Boy also asked.

"Eh, girl problems." Cy replied.

Robin and BB got a gleam in there eyes. They looked at each other, then at Cyborg and smirked.

"We could help with that!"

"How?"

"Dude, we got hot girlfriends, or did you forget?"

"Fine; what do I do to get Bee's attention?"

"I pretend to like Star's cooking, even though I can't keep it down."

"Yeah, you gotta do that with her, man."

"Well, before Terra went all Slade's apprentice, she helped me to make Raven really jealous! I didn't like Terra as anything more than a friend; we just pretended to make Raven insanely jealous." Beast Boy was chuckling at his own cleverness.

"And that honestly worked?"

"Yeah, she fell for it hook, line and sinker!"

"_What_ exactly did I fall for?"

The three boys snapped there heads around at the sound of a very angry sorceress.

"Um…Hey Raven, we were just talking about……how wonderful you are?"

"You have until 5…..5…4…3…2…"

Before she could finish BB was gone, leaving only a trail of dust in his wake.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_RING! RING!_

Jinx walked over to her phone hoping that Wally finally decided to call her back, but to her surprise (and slight disappointment) it was Cyborg who had called her.

"Hey Cy, what's up?"

"Not much, but can I ask u a question?"

"Sure, why not? Shoot."

"Are you and Kid Flash still on the rocks?"

"Haha. Don't tell me that you're asking me out?"

"N-no! Nothing like that; I just wanted to know if he was still being an idiot."

"Yeah, Wally just won't commit! It's not fair. I mean, I gave up my life of crime for him!"

"Do you want to make him jealous?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Bee."

"Damn Cy! Aren't you the schemer? Sure, let's make 'em jealous!"

"Great! I'll meet you at the park tomorrow and we can go over the details."

"Sounds good, see you then."

With that Jinx hung up the phone.

"Was that Kid Flash?"

The pink-haired girl turned to her roommate.

"I wish, Argent!"

"He still didn't?"

"No….it was Cyborg."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I could help him in his plan to make Bumble Bee jealous."

"Of course you agreed so that you could make Wally jealous?"

"Of course."

"Good luck with all that!"

"Thanks, so how's Hot Spot doing?"

"Fine!"

Argent quickly broke out into a blush and left the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Yes Starfire, I would love to go to your Tameranian party. Yes, I will bring a date. Who? Well, I was thinking maybe Sparky. WHAT?!?! Jinx is bringing him? Don't worry, I'll find someone. Bye"

Bee slammed the phone down on the receiver; she was pissed. She knew that Cyborg and Jinx once had a little thing going back at the H.I.V.E. but she thought that it was over. Jinx was supposedly going out with Kid Flash, so Cyborg was supposed to be an open market! She needed to call Wally and tell him to control his woman.

"Aqualad, I'm going out so you're in charge! Speedy is NOT allowed near anything that can explode or combust, and Mas y Menos aren't allowed out unless there's trouble!"

"Okay. Have fun."

Bee then took off to find the Casanova in training, otherwise known as Kid Flash.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Wally was out minding his own business and doing some shopping when Karen decided to stop him, and she did **not** look happy.

"Hey Bee, what's up?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe _**your**_ girlfriend taking Cyborg to Starfire's party as a date!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's what Star said."

"Well I had no idea, so it's not my fault."

"Well Argent was always saying how Jinx keeps complaining that you never call her and are completely inattentive."

"My phone's been disconnected and I haven't been able to get in touch with her."

"Well go get in touch now!"

"Why should I?"

Right when Karen was about to retort, Argent came running down the sidewalk. She went to look behind her and ran straight into Wally.

"Oofph!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just running from Robin and Speedy."

"I told him to stay home!"

"Well, me, Hot Spot, and Beast Boy had a really good idea and well, they got mad…"

"What did you do so I know how to damage control this?"

"We-ell, everyone is always confusing Speedy for Robin, so we thought that it would be funny to switch some things around. When they were sleeping, we took all of their clothes out of their closets and put them in each other's…..then we dyed Robin's hair red and Speedy's black…..it was funny to watch them freak out when they woke up."

"You what?!"

"It was only temporary dye!"

Wally broke out in hysterical laughter. Bumble Bee and Argent looked at him, then started laughing as well.

"Okay, so we just have to keep the three of you away from those two till Starfire's party. They won't pull anything there."

"Thank you! Bee you're a life saver!"

"Now, I want you to do me a favor."

"I shoulda known that there'd be a catch. What?"

"Details on Cyborg and Jinx."

"Well telling you could get me in more trouble."

"Spill now."

"Jeez, they're just trying to get the two of you all jealous! They got it bad for ya'll."

"Oh, really now?"

"_**ARGENT!!!"**_

"I gotta go!"

Argent ran down the street just as Speedy and Robin came running towards them. The two of them could honestly pass off as each other's twin. The site was too much for Kid Flash, who broke out in more laughter.

"So Wally, since they're playing a little game, then maybe we should too."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we try to make them jealous and see how they like it."

"Sounds like a plan."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

On the morning of Starfire's party, everyone was getting ready. The four teens were getting ready to set their plan's into action. Starfire was putting on they finishing touches to her decorations, and Robin was rubbing the last of the hair dye out of his hair.

All too soon, it was party time. The guest were arriving and everything was going fine. Starfire was with Robin, Argent with Hot Spot, Beast Boy with Raven, Cy with Jinx, and Bumble Bee with Kid Flash. Everything was fine until it came time for dinner.

Everyone was seated along a big table. Starfire was saying how happy she was that they could be here. She and Robin were seated at the head of the table. Argent and Hot Spot were across from BB and Raven; Karen and Wally were across from Vic and Jinx.

Seeing the opportunity, Cyborg put his arm around Jinx, who in turn, snuggled into it. In retaliation, Wally did the same to Bee. Jinx started drawing patterns with her fingers on Cyborg's arm. Karen laid her head on Kid Flash's shoulder. Jinx and Cyborg started flirting very obviously. Wally started playing footsie with Karen under the table. This continued for a few more minutes until Bumble had enough.

"Get your hands off of him!"

"Why should I? You're all cozy over there with Kid Flash!"

"You're just trying to get your claws into every guy you see!"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black! You're no better with the way you chew guys up and spit them out!"

"Excuse me? At least I was never a villain!"

"You did not just go there!"

"And what if I did? Wally saved you from the losing side and you repay him by going after someone else's guy!"

"You had no claim to Cyborg and he's the one who left me! He's the one who decided to ignore me, and leave me all alone. He broke my heart, not the other way around!"

Cyborg tried to calm Jinx down while Kid Flash sat there, completely dumbstruck. Karen was wondering if she crossed a line that you shouldn't when it came to Jinx.

"She loves you Wally; you should stop taking her for granted." Cyborg said to the red-headed teen.

Said teen got out of his seat and went to console the girl that had captured his heart.

"I don't know how you can deal with Bee, but you should talk to her. I think she feels guilty about what she said to Jinx."

Cyborg walked over to Bumble Bee and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened for a moment, but then she relaxed.

"I like you Karen, and I mean a lot."

"Jeez Sparky, can't you just ever do anything simply?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"I guess not."

"And that's one of the many reasons why I like you."

"Where the hell did you get the idea to make me jealous anyways?"

Vic rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Dick and Garfield kinda told me that it was a good idea."

"And you listened to those morons?!"

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

Bumble Bee punched Cyborg's arm.

"Just promise me that you won't pull another stunt like this again!"

"I promise!"

"Good."

Everything was quiet until…

"You told him what!?!?!"

"Now Raven, it's not as bad as it sounds. I was really only trying to help."

"You have till the count of 5……5….4…3….2…."

And Beast Boy was gone before she finished, leaving only a trail of dust in his wake.

"What just happened here? Why is Raven mad at Beast Boy for Cyborg and Bumble Bee confessing?"

"Um…"

"It's okay Robin, I got this one."

Then Argent explained the chain of events to Starfire as simply as she could. After she finished, Star started to lecture Robin on why you do not give bad advice to a friend, but what else can you expect from a group of super-powered teens.


End file.
